


ROOMMATES

by Vozana666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vozana666/pseuds/Vozana666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his sixth year, wanting to beat down the memories of his summer holiday's as much as possible. When he gets there, Dumbledore has a massive announcement for the students of sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROOMMATES

ROOMMATES

* * *

 Chapter One

 

 

The wind was blowing softly, making the leaves on the trees rustle loudly, but soothingly. It was the end of the first day back at Hogwarts for everyone’s sixth year. Everyone was tired; a full day of walking around the castle and getting to classes, not to mention the assignments they’d already been set was just exhausting to think about. Everyone was either in their common rooms or out by the lake, enjoying the last few moments of sunshine before they _had_ to stay in their common rooms due to curfew.

 

Harry was sitting outside, near the lake, a muggle cigarette perched between his pale lips. The holidays had been worse than ever. The Dursley’s just as cruel and vindictive as usual. Vernon hitting him over and over; he’d spent a lot of time at the local park just trying to get away from it all. At one point he’d been out until two in the morning with some local boy named Stanley who had alcohol; they’d both gotten drunk and arrested at four in the morning. Vernon had most definitely been angry about that. And when he’d found Harry later, smoking in his bedroom in a drunken state of idiocy? Yeah; that wasn’t really a great way to get into Vernon’s good books either.

 

He sighed and dropped the still burning cigarette onto the ground before squishing it with the sole of his shoe, blowing out the last stream of smoke and lying against the trunk of the tree he had been resting against before. He looked out towards the lake, the water moving every so often; he was sure it was the giant squid swimming around, enjoying the small amount of heat they had left before the cold came again. He was too relaxed to get up, though he knew it was slowly becoming closer to curfew, and Ron and Hermione were surely worried about him – he’d randomly disappeared on them when they went towards the stairs, he’d turned into one of the close bathrooms and had refused to leave until they were gone.

 

He heard a series of clicking noises and looked up; there in the tree sat Draco Malfoy, on the third lowest branch. He bit into his apple and smirked at him; he swallowed the apple, the smirk never losing its severity, “Potter, smoking seems to be the new trend for the golden boy of Gryffindor it seems?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes; old Harry may have been startled, begged Draco not to go running to a professor and tell them what he’d seen – but he couldn’t be bothered. He just sat there and looked back towards the lake uncaringly, “what do you want Malfoy?” he asked.

 

“A lot of things,” the blonde answered, jumping off the tree and landing close to Harry, making him flinch slightly – which seemed to go unnoticed by Draco, “none of them really concerning you at this current time yet, here we are!”

 

Harry frowned, “what does that even mean?” he asked, looking at Draco stupidly.

 

Draco ignored him, “you know, there’s supposed to be a big announcement at dinner tonight.”

 

Harry didn’t know; he hadn’t heard anything about it. He didn’t know how to feel that Draco Malfoy had. But he knew that he could have been lying, it wasn’t like Draco had never lied before. He sighed, “No, I didn’t. What’s the big announcement?” he asked, trying to sound polite purely to get information out of him.

 

“Honestly Potter? I don’t know,” he answered, sounding completely honest, “and if I did I probably wouldn’t tell you.”

 

“Why not?” he asked.

 

“Because I hate you,” he said with a simplistic shrug and using a tone as if he was talking about the weather, “and also because you’re going to find out anyway in about half an hour, so what’s the point – really.”

 

“So, you do know.”

 

Draco smirked, “hypothetical’s, ever heard of them before?”

 

It bothered Harry that every single thing that was coming out of the blonde’s mouth was said in a condescending tone. He got up slowly, brushing off the back of his pants before walking off without a word. He was sure he could hear Draco snickering behind him, and he wanted to turn around and viciously bash in the boy’s face. But he didn’t. He took a deep breath and headed towards the castle – impatient to hear what this announcement was about.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

When he got back to the castle everyone was already heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. He saw a blonde head push past, and he was flabbergasted as to how Draco got back into the castle before he did. But he didn’t ponder it for much longer – Ron and Hermione were standing at the doors of the Great Hall, looking irritable. He walked towards him slowly, head almost bent completely down towards the floor, looking like a child who was about to get scolded by his parents.

 

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked instantly, “We’ve been worried sick!”

 

“We even went to McGonagall,” Ron muttered, Hermione slapped him in the arm and sent him a glare that told Harry that Ron wasn’t supposed to tell him that.

 

“Well, I’m fine,” Harry said, “not a scratch on me.”

 

Hermione continued to scowl but then shrugged, “fine,” she said, in an almost perfect imitation of Harry’s current, carefree attitude, “you better eat something,” she muttered, turning around and leading both Harry and Ron into the Great Hall.

 

They all sat down close to the teachers table and Harry wondered if Hermione knew anything about the special announcement as well. Ron looked annoyed, normally he liked to sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table, the end closest to the door – Harry assumed Ron didn’t know about the special announcement then, otherwise he would either be mocking Hermione about being so antsy to know about it, or bouncing on his seat.

 

Food was placed on the table magically, so Harry knew that either Draco Malfoy was a liar about the whole announcement thing, or that it would happen after dinner, when everyone would just want to go to bed, or get started on their assignments early – aka Hermione.

 

He ate silently, Hermione trying to bring up conversation every so often in which he only responded with grunts and shrugging. Ron even tried occasionally, asking things about Harry’s summer than he already knew. He decided to block these questions out and concentrated a little too much eating, waiting for the time to pass. He didn’t understand why he was so intrigued about this announcement, other than the fact that Draco Malfoy knew about it and yet nobody else seemed to.

 

Eventually, dinner passed. Harry felt hungrier if anything; he didn’t even know what he had eaten. But alas, Dumbledore stood up to his podium and looked around at all the students, sitting at their house tables expectantly. Some had already stood up, ready to leave, but were now standing still, looking at Dumbledore almost nervously.

 

He smiled not unkindly, “I just had a brief announcement to make, if everyone could please settle down, for only a moment.”

 

Students who had stood up to leave sat down slowly, their faces red with embarrassment.

 

“Due to a recent concern about our inter-house community as a whole,” Dumbledore said, crushing his fingers together, “we’ve decided we’re no longer going to be using the house system when it comes to living arrangements,” he said, looking around the Great Hall for people’s reactions. Some few students gasped; Hermione and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Harry thought a Slytherin. But other’s looked upon the old man in confusion, waiting for more information.

 

“You will still be getting points for each of your Houses via Quidditch and school work, and many other things that this school allows,” Dumbledore said, “but when it comes to living arrangements, such as the dormitories, that will be no more,” he paused, once again looking around. Harry didn’t look around with him this time, he was solely focused on Dumbledore, “roommates,” was all Dumbledore said, “We will be testing this inter-house living theory with those in sixth and seventh year, for we hope they will handle the situation with more maturity,” he paused again, Harry was sick of the old man pausing, “Everyone will be living with a person from a different house. They will be your roommate.”

 

 


End file.
